


Thank you for taking care of me

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Amino, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, another chan having insomnia fanfiction, just hugs and cuddles, no kisses, sorrynotsorry, the softest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: Just fluff about Woojin being there and caring for Chan like the lovely boyfriend he is





	Thank you for taking care of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIonlycared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIonlycared/gifts).



Parenting was never an easy thing, that's what Chan learned when he founded Stray Kids. The group consisted of really young members, all basically a bunch of children. Chan, being the second oldest, always felt responsible for every single thing the younger members did, whether it was a mistake or not. He felt responsible for making them go to bed in time, to look after that they didn't overwork themselves. He took care of them like a caring parent, putting their wellbeing over his all the time. Were the members okay then Chan was too, no matter how overworked the australian male was.

But that's why he had Woojin, the oldest member of Stray Kids. The affectionate, bear like Main Vocalist, once criticized for not being recognizable as a main vocalist. Being born in the same year as Chan was what had originally created the bond between these two, but in the end it was their heartwarming friendship that had the two of them drawn to each other. Chan would be affectionate towards every member of Stray Kids, would engulf them in tight hugs or simply cuddle them, but it would never be the same as how it was with Woojin. Their friendship had begun to develop during the time they were trainees, when Woojin had introduced Chan to a certain Manga Chan fell in love with thanks to that. Overall, if there was one person Chan would talk to about things that were bothering him, then it would be Woojin. The older male would just sit there and listen when Chan poured out his heart to him, he'd be his strong pillar that would support him whenever Chan was breaking apart. Without the gentle bear like male he would have never made it to a point where his trembling self stood on the giantic stage of SOBA, holding a speech thanks to winning the New Hallyu Rookie Award of SOBA. Every single member of Stray Kids participated in winning this award as they all were a group, but it was Chan who was the leader and founder of the group and Woojin as the oldest who'd support Chan as his so called 'Same-Age-Friend'. Woojin was the one who understood him the best, who knew what Chan needed when he was at his weakest states.

"Chan come on, you need to sleep, you've been awake since thirty six hours by now, this is unhealthy you know?" The vocalist sighed quietly at the sight of his leader, who was sitting at his desk, gaze fixated on the laptop that was settled on the table. He gently placed one hand on the younger males shoulder, careful not to startle him.  
"But Woojin I need to get this done, I have deadlines" The brunette whined, the sleepiness in his voice sending shivers down Woojins back. Chans voice had gone all husky, staying awake for so long was overworking the whole body of the young leader to his very edges.  
"Chanie please, you need to rest! What should Stray Kids do with a finished song but a way too overworked leader who is close to burning out? Aish what should I do with you? You'll never learn, no matter how often I drag you away from your desk and force you to sleep, huh?" He sighed, saving what the younger male was working on and gently shutting the laptop. The older male laughed gently, hooking one arm underneath his leaders legs. He lifted the slightly shorter male up, carrying him towards his bed. Obviously the curly haired brunette was too tired to protest so he just let the elder carry him, yawning quietly as his sleep deprived body was placed on his bed.  
"Good night Chanie, you better sleep now. Have good dreams" Woojin whispered gently, turning around to leave the room.  
"No stay here Woojin" The younger male whined, his dark, swollen eyebags almost completely hiding the desperate look in his eyes. The vocalist let out a small sigh, exiting the room quickly. Quiet sobs could be heard from the room he just left, it wasn't something new for the Main Vocalist. Chan was the second oldest and carried the biggest responsibilities, but on the inside he was just a child, being not even 21 internationally. Woojin sighed quietly and crept into his room, changing into comfortable pajamas before making his way back to Chan and Changbins room. The latter had fallen asleep much earlier and slept deeply so Woojin had no worries about the short main rapper. He was rather worried about the health of the now crying leader, who desperately cried out his main vocalists name.  
"Hey Chan it's okay, I'm here. Calm down before you wake Changbin up with your crying, he'd probably murder you if that happened" Woojin chuckled softly, climbing into the bed of his best friend. He gave the younger male a reassuring smile, loosely pulling him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Woojinnie...I always create you a mess, I'm so sorry" The Leader sobbed quietly, resting his palms on the older males chest. Said male just let out a soft hum, gently ruffling his curly hair a bit.  
"It's okay Chan, it's okay. You might be responsible for the younger members, but that's why I'm here, to take care of you since I'm your 'same age friend', the only Stray Kids member thats's older than you, the one that's said to be the appa member of our group. If you are Stray Kids caring and loving mom, then I'm Stray Kids amazing dad. I don't know what back then drove you to volunteering to be the 'Eomma Member' of our group but I guess I don't mind. The role suits you Chanie." The taller of the two laughed quietly, letting one hand gently rest on the back of the shorter male.  
"I only did that because you refused to do a two father system instead of the boring eomma and appa system. It would've been so much better with two fathers, you know?"  The brunette whined, balling his hands into fists. He punched the vocalists chest, but so carefully and weakly, that the punch just tickled a bit.  
"Cute, you really just did that for me? I feel honoured, anyways, Chan we should really sleep, you know? You haven't slept in a day, let's rest yeah?" Woojin smiled, pulling the younger male a bit closer towards himself, that the smaller brunette was laying loosely but also secured in his arms.  
"I know, I know, good night Woojin... Thank you...for taking care of me." The younger of the two whispered quietly, a yawn escaping his lips before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Yah don't be so loud Felix, you'll wake them up if you continue to yell around!" Changbin whisper shouted as the Aussie literally fanboyed at their two oldest members peacefully sleeping on the youngers bed.  
"But Hyung look at them, they look so adorable" The ginger haired male whined, a pout forming on his lips.  
"No don't pout at me Felix, Chan hyung deserves to sleep as long as possible so shut your mouth, please for once" The smaller of the two said quietly, his face looking strict and scolding.  
"Then let me take a picture of them, this is too soft Hyung" Felix whisper shouted, quickly opening the camera of his phone.  
"Fine but only one. And never let them know that I allowed you or they will expose us infront of STAY" Changbin sighed quietly, his expression showing that the younger had beaten him to this. The latter just grinned and took the promised picture before letting the older male drag him out of the room.


End file.
